panic kiss
by Rikaru seiji
Summary: Petra memang seorang gadis yang tegar. Namun ia takkan tegar jika orang yang ia cintai mencium gadis lain. Perasaan campur aduk, namun ia harus tetap tegar. Demi orang itu. Bagaimana akhir cinta mereka? Fic two shots
1. Chapter 1

**Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu, gadis itu terdiam di bangku kosong itu. bangku yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh anggota Recon Troops yang berdiskusi, kini kosong. Sepi, senyap. Hanya gadis itulah yang berada disana. Menyendiri, sambil menggoresi secarik kertas dengan pena yang disapukan lembut jemari indahnya. Petra Rall, salah satu anggota Recon Troops. Pasukan militer Scouting Legion, yang rela mengorbankan nyawa menantang maut melawan para Titan yang mengerikan demi kelangsungan hidup manusia. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum pahit, mengingat bagaimana histerisnya orangtuanya saat ia mengatakan akan bergabung dengan Recon Troops. Ya, Petra merupakan seorang gadis yang kuat. Kuat dalam mencapai ambisinya. Kuat dalam membuktikan keinginannya. Dan… kuat demi orang itu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" sedang apa?" Sasha mendekati Petra yang hanya menoleh sesaat lalu kembali meneruskan aktifitasnya. Petra hanya tersenyum simput, tanpa menoleh kea rah Sasha. Gadis berambut coklat dan dikuncir kebelakang itu memperhatikan secarik kertas yang sedari tadi terus disapukan tinta oleh tangan Petra. Sasha mengerutkan dahinya " Surat untuk siapa?". Kali ini pertanyaannya digubris oleh Petra. Ia menoleh dan kembali tersenyum pada Sasha " untuk orangtuaku". Sasha berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk mengerti.

" semua sudah berkumpul, sebaiknya kau juga pergi kesana" Sasha mengalihkan pandangan ke suatu ruangan yang cukup besar, dan tengah dipenuhi pasukan militer itu. walau jarak mereka dari ruangan itu cukup jauh, mereka bisa mendengar atau melihat kegaduhan yang biasa. Petra melipat kertas itu, dan memasukannya kedalam sakunya. Dan berjalan bersama Sasha menuju ruangan itu.

Pemandangan yang dilihat Petra disana sudah bisa ditebak. Kegaduhan yang luar biasa namun sudah biasa. Inilah pasukan militer angkatan ke 104. Kalian takkan bisa membayangkan kalu ini pasukan militer. Petra mulai mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling.

Di pojok sana Eren dan Jaen bisa dilihat tengah beradu jotos(lagi). Disisi lain walik ketua Hanji Zoe, tengah menertawai rambut baru Christa yang membuatnya makin mirip Armin. Didepannya ia dapat melihat suasana yang tidak enak disekitar Mikasa dan Annie, yang sedari tadi saling berpandangan. Dan… dipojok lain, duduklah seorang pria dengan santai dan wajah malas memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Petra memandangi pria itu, dan tertawa sejenak. Sungguh ia tak menyangka. Levi Rivaile, orang yang selalu ia idamkan bisa menjadi ketua timnya. Dan dimana Petra juga menaruh hati pada Heicounya yang berdarah perancis itu. Sasha hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat Petra

" ADUHHH!HEI!" tiba – tiba Sasha berteriak dan membuat semua mata diruangan tersebut memandanginya. Dipipinya segumpalan kentang menempel bagai permen karet. Semua orang berusaha menahan tawa, kecuali Connie orang yang melempar kentang hanya bisa tertawa lepas sendiri. Namun ia harus menanggung akibat karena sudah bermain – main dengan Sasha. Akhirnya dua orang itu saling kejar – kejaran yang membuat tawa satu ruangan pecah.

Petra tertawa pelan, lalu berjalan menuju tempat Levi berada. Levi menoleh kearah Petra. "ada apa?" pertanyaan yang terkesan dingin memang, namun bagi Petra itu saja membuatnya sangat senang. Petra hanya melempar senyum terbaiknya kepada Levi, dan duduk berlawanan arah dengan Levi. Levi dibuat bingung oleh Petra, walau semua itu ditutupi oleh wajah stoic dan super dinginnya. " Saya mau minta izin pada Heicou untuk pergi menemui orangtua saya, mulai besok sampai tiga hari kedepan" pernyataan Petra kali ini terdengar serius. Levi agak tersentak, namun segera ia mengangguk mengerti. "Pergilah". Mendengar itu Petra langsung berdiri, dan bersiap meninggalkan Levi.

Baru saja ia akan pergi, sampai tangan Levi menggenggam tangannya. Petra tersentak lalu menoleh." Heicou?". Levi menarik tangan Petra, sehingga Petra kembali terduduk. Levi menyondorkan sepotong roti pada Petra. "makan" . " eh… tapi ini kan bagian Heicou. Aku tak mungkin…" Levi langsung mengambil tangan petra dan menaruh roti itu disana. Wajah Petra memerah, " makan" untuk kedua kalinya Levi mrngucapkan kata yang sama. Petra hanya tersenyum, dan membagi roti itu menjadi dua. " kalau aku makan, berarti hecou juga harus makan" kata Petra sambil memberikan separuh roti itu pada Levi. Awalnya Levi tak mau mengambilnya, namun akhirnya ia ambil juga roti itu

keesokan harinya, Petra telah siap untuk pulang mengunjungi orangtuanya. sebelum ia berangkat, Sasha menghampirinya. " Kenapa kau tak jadi mengirim surat itu, dan sekarang malah memilih untuk menemui mereka secara langsung?" tersirat kesedihan dikata - kata Sasha itu. Petra hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasha. " karna aku sudah rindu pada mereka". Sasha langsung menghambur kepelukan Petra. disusul yang lainnya. kini, dalam sekejap petra telah berada di kerumunan orang yang memeluknya." hei... aku hanya pergi selama tiga hari, setelah itu aku akan kembali kesini" Petra salah tingkah dengan keadaan ini. dibalik kerumunan itu, dapat ia lihat Levi tengah memperhatikannya. " jaga dirimu" bisikan pelan itu masih dapat didengar telinga Petra. Petra melempar senyum ke arah Levi. setelahnya ia langsung menunggangi kudanya, menuju rumahnya. diperjalanan ia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orangtuanya saat ia pulang. karena ia memang sengaja tidak memberi kabar.

dibukanya pintu rumah tua itu." Tadaimasu". kedua orang penghuni rumah jelas tersentak lalu mata mereka tertuju ke arah pintu depan. disana berdiri putri semata wayang mereka yang telah lama tak kunjung pulang. Petra langsung berlari menuju pelukan kedua orangtuanya itu. air mata menetes dari ujung matanya. begitu juga sepasang suami istri itu. kerinduan Petra selama ini sirna begitu saja, kekhawatiran orangtuanya telah terbayar. semua kepedihan dan penderitaan yang telah mereka pendam sudah tiada.

" hei... kenapa kau tak memberi kabar akan pulang?" ayah Petra melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka air matanya. " hm... kejutan ?" Petra tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya. ayah dan ibunya pun ikut tertawa sambil mengusap kepala putri mereka itu. mulai hari ini dan tiga hari kedepan, Petra bisa bersama orangtuanya. selama tiga hari ia bisa bebas dari maut, tidak berhadapan dengan para Titan yang mengerikan. dan selama tiga hari itupun Petra harus menahan rindu pada orang yang ia cintai.

Tiga hari berlangsung dengan cepat. kini waktunya Petra kembali ke markas Recon Troops. kembali mengabdi pada negara. mau tak mau, orangtua Petra harus melepas kepergian putri tercintanya untuk kembali menantang maut. mempertahankan populasi manusia. Petra menunggangi kudanya meninggalkan kediaman orangtuanya, walau harus berceceran air mata

di sana ia dapat melihat segerombolan pasukan militer tengah berkerumun di depan markas. dari balik kerumunan itu, Sasha berlari dan langsung memeluk Petra. dan tak lama kemudian keadaan menjadi sama seperti saat ia akan pergi tiga hari lalu. ia terhimpit oleh pelukan pasukan militer yang merindukannya. didepan pintu, ia melihat Levi tengah tersenyum tipis kepadanya. inilah sisi lembut Levi yang hanya ia tunjukan pada Petra seorang. Petra menghampiri Levi. dan menyilangkan tangan kanannya didepan dada. memberi hormat kepada Heicounya itu. Levi hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan. lalu berlalu meninggalkan Petra bersama gerombolan orang disana.

malam harinya, sama seperti malam dimana ia duduk di bangku beberapa hari lalu. kini ia terdiam disana lagi. sendiri, sepi, walau ditemani langit cerah penuh bintang. tetap saja tak mengubah suasana dingin yang menusuk kulit. hanya saja, kali ini dia tak menulis surat. malam ini dia bahagia. masih dapat ia ingat wajah Levi yang memberinya senyum lembut. hanya kepadanya, hanya untuknya, dan hanya didepannya. membayangkannya membuat wajah Petra terasa panah. dapat ia rasakan saat ini pipinya mulai bersemu merah.

" Petra!" tiba - tiba Sasha kembali muncul di malam yang sama seperti waktu itu. Sasha duduk disamping Petra ikut menikmati dinginnya angin malam ditemani langit cerah penuh bintang. mereka berbincang sesaat mengenai takdir dan cinta. sampai saat Sasha tersentak dan mengingat sesuatu." hei... Petra! kudengar sehari seletah kepergianmu Levi Heicou mencium Hanji di belakang. gosip itu langsung menyebar' Sasha membuka sebuah pembicaraan dimana pasti membuat hati Petra sakit. Petra menoleh." benarkah?" kini mata Petra membulat sempurna. " aku tak yakin. tapi itu yang digosipkan. dan coporal cebol itu tak pernah mau menjawab" Sasha memutar bola matanya bosan. memang tak ada yang tahu tentang perasaan Petra kepada levi. tapi... ini membuat hati Petra sakit.

Petra langsung berdiri meninggalkan Sasha yang kebingungan. ia menuju kamarnya, merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. mencoba mencerna kata - kata Sasha barusan. dadanya terasa sesak. ia tak bisa berpikir lurus. pikirannya kacau, entah kemana ia tah tahu. yang ia pikirkan hanya satu. Levi

Keadaan di ruang makan mendadk sepi sejak gosip itu menyebar. semua orang beradu dengan pikirannya masing - masing. Levi hanya menatap bosan keadaan sekitarnya. dibandingkan keadaan yang biasanya ribut, ini jauh lebih menjengkelkan. ia mengutuk orang yang sudah mengumbar gosip tak benar itu. ia mengedarkan pandangannya. mencari sosok Petra, karena ia akan lebih badmood lagi kalau tidak ada Petra yang menenangkannya. tapi ia tak menemukannya. ia kembali mendengus kesl dengan semua ini. " Petra dimana ?" Mikasa bertanya pada Sasha yang berada tak jauh dari Levi . yang tetu saja bisa didengar oleh Levi. " tadi dia berjalan menuju kamar, lalu tak kelur - keluar" Sasha menjawab dengan nada agak khawatir." mungkin ada masalah di keluarganya". Levi terkejut. tak biasanya Petra yang ceria dan periang, bisa jadi pemurung seperti itu. karena khawatir Levi pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. " mau kemana Heicou ?" Irvin muncul didepan Levi. Levi hanya meliriknya dengan ekor mata. " ke sutu tempat" Irvin hanya geleng - geleng. sungguh menyedihkan melihat Levi menjadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

Levi memutar kenop pintu. mengedarkan pandangan ke hamparan kasur yang jumlahnya raturan. didapatinya sosok Petra tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Levi mendekati Petra. tiba - tiba langkahnya terhenti tatkala samar - samar terdengar isakan tangis. Levi melihat sekeliling memastikan tak ada orang lain di ruangan itu. jadi, Petra menangis?. Levi mendekati Petra dan benar saja Petra tengah terisak. " Petra" suara berat itu menejutkan Petra. segera ia bangkit. betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan Levi disana. dengan cepat ia menyeka air matanya. " ada apa Heicou?" Petra mencoba tersenyum walau jelas terlihat itu senyuman yang dipaksakan. " kenapa kau menangis?" suara Levi masih dingin seperti biasa. "tak ada apa - apa" Petra kembali mencoba tersenyum sebisa mungkin agar terlihat normal, namun tetap saja itu terasa pahit. " katakan" nada Levi makin lama makin memerintah. Petra sudah tak tahan lagi. dadanya kembali sesak. air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. tak lama lagi air matanya akan tumpah membanjiri pipinya. tanpa pikir panjang Petra langsung mencium Levi

TBC

**maaf ficnya agak gaje**

**maklum ini fic petrama saya**

**jadi mohon dimaklumi**

**minta reviewnya ya**

**pasti saya balas **

**asal sabar menunggu ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

** Levi tersentak saat Petra menciumnya. Ia masih tak bergeming. Masih tak percaya. Petra akan menciumnya. Perlahan Petra melepas ciuman itu. beranjak keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Levi yang masih mematung tak percaya. Perlahan Levi mulai mencerna kejadian barusan. Petra tak mungkin menciumnya jika itu merupakan masalah keluarga Petra. Ada yang tidak beres. Batin Levi semakin berkecambuk. Namun… kenapa ia terus berdebar ?. Ayolah, ini aneh. Tak mungkin!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Levi masih terdiam disana. Diatas ranjang milik Petra. Perlahan ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu. begitu kepalanya mendarat di bantal. Aroma khas Petra mulai menyebar. Wangi, namun menenangkan. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Levi. Levi mengangkat tubuhnya dan kembali keposisi semula. Ia kembali teringat akan kejadian barusan. Kenapa Petra menangis, kenapa Petra menjadi pemurung, dan kenapa Petra menciumnya. Levi mengangkat kakinya kakinya keluar ruangan.

Dengan langkah pasti ia berniat akan menanyakan semuanya pada Petra. Ia mencari Petra kemana – mana namun ia tak menemukan sosok itu. melangkah menuju ruang makan, menuju markas, menuju taman. Ia tak kunjung menemukan sosok itu. karena putus asa, ia memberanikan diri menanyakannya kepada Sasha. "dimana Petra?" Sasha menoleh menemukan coporal itu telah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tatapan intimidasi." Hng… Petra…

Tap… tap… tap…

Levi berlari menaiki tangga menuju dinding Wall Maria. Menurut pengakuan Sasha, dimalam seperti ini Petra biasanya menyendiri di bangku di atas dinding Wall Maria. Akhirnya Levi sampai didepan pintu tembok atas. Ia berhenti sejenak mengatur nafas, agar terlihat senatural mungkin. Diputarnya kenop pintu itu. dan benar saja. Sosok Petra tengah terduduk di bangku itu, menatap langit, dan… meneteskan air mata

Levi mendekati Petra. Petra menoleh, namun pandangan matanya kosong. Matanya bengkak. Dan keadaannya sungguh memilukan. Dari pandangan mata Petra, dapat terlihat bahwa ada kesedihan mendalam yang sedang ia rasakan. " katakan, apa yang terjadi saat kau mengunjungi orangtuamu!" Levi semakin dekat dengan Petra. Petra kembali memandang langit, namun kali ini kakinya ia tekukan dan ia peluk kuat." Tidak ada" Petra mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya. Levi duduk di bangku disebelah Petra. Keheningan mulai melanda mereka berdua. Tak ada yang berbicara, tak ada yang saling berkomunikasi, tak ada hawa kedekatan seperti biasanya. Tak ada senyum manis Petra yang selalu ia berikan kepada Levi.

Levi meraih pipi Petra. Dipandangnya mata Petra. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia jadika pentunjuk untuk kejadian ini. namun yang ia lihat disana hanyalah penyesalan, kepedihan, dan kedidak mampuan. " apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Petra?" Levi kembali bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun jawaban Petra tetap sama, tidak ada apa-apa. Kini Levi lebih memaksa Petra untuk mengatakan hal yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dan Petra semakin tak mau mengatakannya, ia malah meronta –ronta melepaskan tangan Levi dari pipinya. Hingga karena ia meronta, kakinya tak sengaja menyandung pembatas Wall Maria, dan ia terjatuh keluar dinding.

Sialnya, dibawah sana terdapat seekor Titan kelas 7 meter yang sedari tadi berada disana. Tersirat sebuah pertanyaan di wajah Petra pada saat itu 'apa aku akan mati sekarang?'. Dengan cepat Titan itu menyambar tubuh Petra. Dan dengan sigap pula Levi mengambil 3D Manuover gear dan segera menembakan target ke tubuh Titan yang hampir memakan Petra. Dengan cepat ia menebas tengkuk Titan itu, dan Titan itu roboh seketika.

Levi meraih pinggang ramping Petra dan membawanya naik kembali. Beberapa tulang Petra remuk akibat cengkraman kuat dari Titan itu, yang menyebabkan ia tak sadarkan diri. Levi menggendong Petra hingga sampai di tempat mereka berada semula. Levi membaringkan tubuh Petra di atas bangku panjang itu, dan mengecek keadaannya.

Perlahan kelopak mata Petra kembali terbuka. Gelap, itulah kesan pertama yang ia lihat. Dilihatnya sebuah sweeter membalut tubuhnya. Tapi milik siapa?. Petra mengangkat tubuhnya namun terhenti karena ia langsung merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Hangat, ia merasakan sesuatu terasa hangat menjalar dari tangan kanannya. Diikutinya arah rasa hangat itu menjalar, dan ia menemukan sosok seseorang disana. Seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya, seseorang yang telah ia kagumi selama ini, seseorang yang ia cintai.

Petra tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia kembali terisak. Ia kembali mengutuk dirinya, kenapa ia tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini. dadanya sesak jika harus mengingat Levi telah mencium Hanji. Tanpa ia sadari Levi mulai membuka matanya, kembali memperhatikan Petra terisak. Isakan Petra terhenti saat merasakan tangan Levi tengah mengelus kepalanya. Namun setelahnya ia kembali terisak. Untuk yang ksekian kalinya Levi kembali bertanya. " apa yang terjadi?", namun kali ini nadanya terdengar lebih lembut. Petra mengangkat wajahnya, memandang jauh kedalam mata Levi.

"Heicou" Petra mulai menunduk kembali. " apa benar Heicou berciuman dengan wakil ketua?" ada nada ragu di pertanyaanya itu, namun Petra tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan itu lagi. Levi memandangi Petra. Jujur saja ia terkejut. Jadi Petra telah mendengar gosip itu. levi mengehbuskan nafas panjang. Lalu menatap mata Petra dalam. " itu semua hanya bohong". "Tapi, katanya Heicou.." Petra baru akan menyela. Tapi Levi meletakkan jarinya didagu Petra, mengangkat wajah petra. " apa aku seperti berbohong?" Petra menerawang jauh kedalam mata Levi, dan ia tahu tak ada kebohongan sedikitpun tersirat disana. Petra langsung memeluk Levi. Erat sekali, seolah tak ingin melepaskan tubuh Heicounya itu lagi.

Levi berdiri. Berjalan menggandeng tangan Petra menuju ruang makan. Petra tersenyum senang sekarang. Ia lega, ternyata itu memang bohong. Dan lagi, saat ini Levi tengah menggandeng tangannya. Semua mata langsung tertuju kea rah pintu, dimana Petra dan Levi mulai mendekat. Yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah, Levi menggandeng tangan mungil Petra. Levi menarik nafas dalam. " kabar aku tentang Heiji itu hanya bohong. Tak ada yang bertanya" Levi langsung meninggalkan kerumunan itu, sambil menarik Petra agar ikut dengannya. Levi membawa Petra ke tempat tidurnya. " aku mau mandi" Levi mengambil handuk, lalu meninggalkan Petra diatas ranjangnya. Petra lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang Levi, wangi maskulin tercium jelas oleh hidungnya. Ia merupakan orang yang paling bahagia sedunia. Petra memjamkan mata, dan tak terasa ia telah terlelap. Dikasur Levi

Levi keluar dari kamar mandi. Dilihatnya Petra yang tengah tidur tengkelungkup, dan terlihat agak mengigil. Levi langsung menyapukan selimut ke tubuh Petra. Tiba – tiba, cairan bening menggenangi pelupuk mata Petra. Levi tersenyum dan mengusap pelan pipi Petra.

Kriieett…

Pintu tua itu berdecit perlahan. Menampakan segerombolan orang yang terdiri dari Aurou, Irvin, Connie, dan Eren. Keempat orang itu terkejut melihat apa yang mereka lihat. " Ada apa?" Levi memperhatikan bawahannya itu, satu per satu. " eng… kami datang untuk memberi tahu malam ini akan diadakan ekpedisi ke utara dinding Wall Maria" dengan agak canggung, Eren menjawab petranyaan itu. Levi mengangguk dan keempat orang itupun pergi meninggalakan Levi kembali berdua dengan Petra. Perlahan Levi menguncangkan tubuh Petra. Petra membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. "hng… ada apa Heicou?" Petra terlonjak dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya, dari posisi terbaring kini menjadi duduk. Levi merasa geli melihat kelakuan Petra. Menyadari kebodohannya, Petra hanya menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Cepat bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi, kita akan menjalai ekspedisi"Petra langsung bangkit dan menuju ke kamarnya. Malampun tiba, semua pasukan Levi telah berbaris rapi di alun-alun. Kini, ekpedisi petrama mereka selama satu bulan. Komandan Irvin berdiri didepan dengan penuh wibawa. " mala mini kita akan berjaga di kota semalaman. Mengerti?" Irvin menyilangkan tangan kanannya didada. "yessir!" semua pasukan bersorak semangat. Pasukanpun berpencar keseluruh penjuru kota.

Petra berjalan di pusat kota. Walau ini sudah malam, suasana kota masih sangat ramai seperti biasa. Sampai Petra sempat terhimpit di kerumunan masyarakat. Petra memasuki sebuah kedai minum the. Ia sudah sangat letih. Dihirupnya aroma the itu, sebelum ia mulai meneguk the hangat itu. " hai… apa kau tahu kalau coporal Levi dikabarkan dekat dengan seorang bawahannya?" deg… Petra menghentikan minumnya dan tercengang sejenak. Semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipinya tatkala seorang gadis yang duduk disamping Petra bertanya pada temannya yang berada disampingnya. " benarkah?" kini giliran teman wanitanya yang terkejut. " kudengar begitu" gadis itu kembali menyeruput tehnya. "ah.. itu tak mungkin. Baru dekat kak?. Aku yakin coporal Levi tak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya!" gadis satunya berseru. Dan Petra hanya tercengang. Benar yang dikatakan gadis itu. walau belakangan ini Levi dekat dengannya, Levi tak menyatakan cinta padanya. Petra merasakan air matanya kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"hei, nona kau pasukan Scouting Legion kan?, apa kau mengenal coporal Levi?" tiba-tiba salah seorang dari gadis itu menepuk bahu Petra, membuat Petra tersentak. Petra berusaha keras menutupi air matanya. "ya, dia adalah pemimpin pasukanku" Petra menjawab dengan senyuman terbaiknya, saat ini. " hah?, benarkah!?. Kalau begitu apa kau mengenal Petra Rall?" seorang gadis lagi mendekati Petra. Jujur saja, Petra binging harus menjawab apa. Gadis itu menanyakan Petra Rall. Dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya ia mengiyakan pertanyaan itu. " apa benar ia memiliki hubungan dengan coporal Levi?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Petra terdiam menundukkan kepala. Tetesan air bening mulai berjatuhan. Ketiga gadis itu panik seketika. "no..nona? anda kenapa?"

" Petra! Kau sedang apa!? Kita harus segera menuju alun-alun kota!" Mikasa berteriak pada Petra saat melihat Petra di suatu kedai minum teh. Ketiga gadis itu tersentak. Petra!? Jadi gadis ini Petra. Gadis itu langsung menutup mulut tak percaya. Petra langsung bangkit, dan menunggalkan gadis-gadis itu. ada rasa penyesalan dari gadis-gadis itu, karena pertanyaan mereka membuat Petra menangis.

Levi berdiri gelisah menunggu di alun-alun. Semua Pasukan telah kembali ke markas setengah jam yang lalu. Kecuali seseorang. Petra Rall. Levi mulai gelisah. Dan akhirnya, ia melajukan kudanya menuju pusat kota. Levi mencari kemana-mana, sampai ia menemukan Petra disebuah taman bunga. Petra bersandar di sebuah pohon besar yang terdapat di tengah taman. Levi kembali duduk disebelah Petra. " Kembalilah kemarkas" suara Levi bercampur dengan dinginnya angin malam, yang menusuk telinga Petra. Petra hanya terdiam, tak bergeming. Levi kembali membuang nafas panjang. Lalu ia beranjak membelakangi Petra.

Petra tak bisa berpikir lurus saat ini. pikirannya sangat kacau, lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Dadanya kembali sesak. Air matanya sudah tak keluar lagi. Sampai ia dikejutkan dengan kelopak bunga Matahari yang berjatuhan dari kepalanya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Levi menjatuhkan bunga itu di kepalanya. Petra kembali menunduk. " Heicou, aku ini siapamu?" pertanyaan Petra membuat Levi tercengang. " Pasukanku", pernyataan Levi mebuat Petra sangat terkejut. Dadanya kini sakit. Jadi selama ini, ia terlalu menganggap dirinya spesial dimata Levi. Petra berdiri dan melempar bunga itu kearah Levi. Levi terkejut, " jadi aku hanya Pasukan Heicou?. Seharusnya Heicou tidak baik padaku! Kupikir Heicou menganggapku spesial!" Petra mulai berteriak, "hei.. tenanglah" Levi panik saat ini. Petra yang sangat penurut, kini terlihat sangat emosional. "Kenapa Heicou tak bilang!? Selama ini aku suka Heicou!" Levi tercengang. Begitu pula Petra, ia merasa bodoh karena telah mengatakan hal yang tidak – tidak. Petra jatuh terduduk dan menundukan kepalanya dalam sekali. Setelah sekian lama terdiam,perlahan Petra mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya Levi memalingkan wajahnya.

" maaf Heicou, perkataanku barusan tak usah dianggap ada" Levi langsung menoleh. Terlihat sembuarat merah, samar-samar bersemu dipipinya. Petra terkejut. Levi… tersipu?

Levi langsung menarik Petra dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Petra kembali tertegun. Hingga pelan Levi melepas ciuman itu. "kenapa baru kau katakan?" suara Levi masih terdengar dingin, walau terdengar lebih lembut. Wajah Petra bersemu merah. Merah sekali. " Aku takut" Petra menjawab dengan menundukan kepalanya. Levi kembali memeluknya. " jangan sedih lagi". "hng.. apa namanya?. Ah, aku suka padamu" Levi menyatakan cintanya pada Petra, walau dengan cara yang tidak elit. Petra tertegung sebentar, lalu membalas pelukan Levi. Sebelum mereka berdua kembali berciuman.

Di taman indah yang dikelilingi bunga, kini Petra telah mendapat ciuman pertamanya. Dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Kini, ia benar-benar merupakan orang yang paling bahagia didunia.

….. Finish …...

**Hah, akhirnya selesai juga fic ini**

**Saya sengaja Cuma buat two shot, karena saya tidak suka fic yang panjang**

**Maaf ya kalau saya ada salah ketik, atau kalimat yang menyinggung kalian**

**Saya tunggu reviewnya**

**Salam hangat**

**-Rivetra-**


End file.
